Dance with Me
'''Dance with Me '''is a song which is used in the Winx Power Show during a fight between the Winx, the Specialists and the Trix. Lyrics |-|Italian= Oh-oh, Balla con me Su questo ritmo che adesso sale Oh-oh, Non credere che Sia così facile da fermare Oh-oh, La musica c'è Non resta altro che cominciare Oh-oh, Combatti con me Contro i miei passi dovrai lottare Non c'è odio e non c'è guerra dentro noi Ma la forza per distruggervi Non rimane che combattere con voi E vedremo se ancora una volta il male cadrà Oh-oh, Balla con me Su questo ritmo che adesso sale Oh-oh, Non credere che Sia così facile da fermare Oh-oh, La musica c'è Non resta altro che cominciare Oh-oh, Combatti con me Contro i miei passi dovrai lottare No, non ci sarà nessun modo di vincere Ci vuol ben altro che un semplice raggio di sole No, non c'è un buon motivo per credere Sarà soltanto l'ennesima sconfitta per voi Oh-oh, Balla con me Su questo ritmo che adesso sale Oh-oh, Non credere che Sia così facile da fermare Oh-oh, La musica c'è Non resta altro che cominciare Oh-oh, Combatti con me Contro i miei passi dovrai lottare Stai pur sicura che la paura Tanto distante è dalle nostre menti Anche se la sfida è dura Combatti con la danza Il movimento, tieni il tempo Nella pelle il ritmo sale Segui i miei passi in questo battito veloce Non avrai scampo perché non ti darò pace Non resterà che un cumulo di polvere Che il vento soffia - e tu comincia a correre! Oh-oh, Balla con me Su questo ritmo che adesso sale Oh-oh, Non credere che Sia così facile da fermare Oh-oh, La musica c'è Non resta altro che cominciare Oh-oh, Combatti con me Contro i miei passi dovrai lottare Oh-oh, Balla con me Su questo ritmo che adesso sale |-|Translation= Oh-oh dance with me On this rhythm, which now rises Oh-oh don't believe that It's so easy to stop Oh-oh music, there is nothing remains but to begin Oh-oh fight with me You'll have to struggle against my steps There is not hate and there is no war within us But the strength to destroy you That remains is to fight with you And see if yet again the evil will fall Oh-oh dance with me On this rhythm, which now rises Oh-oh don't believe that It's so easy to stop Oh-oh music, there is nothing remains but to begin Oh-oh fight with me You'll have to struggle against my steps There will be no way to win It takes much more than a simple ray of sun there is no good reason to believe It will only be yet another defeat for you Oh-oh dance with me On this rhythm, which now rises Oh-oh don't believe that It's so easy to stop Oh-oh music, there is nothing remains but to begin Oh-oh fight with me You'll have to struggle against my steps Are you even sure that fear Is o very distant from our minds Even if the challenge is tough Fight you with dance The movements to keep the beat The rhythm picks up in the skin Follow my steps in this fast beat You won't have to escape because they will not give you peace Only a pile of dust remains that the wind blows - and you start to run! Oh-oh dance with me On this rhythm, which now rises Oh-oh don't believe that It's so easy to stop Oh-oh music, there is nothing remains but to begin Oh-oh fight with me You'll have to struggle against my steps Oh-oh dance with me On this rhythm, which now rises Videos Category:Songs Category:Winx Power Show Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Power Show Songs